1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear monitor mounting structure integrated with an armrest, and in particular, to one which includes an armrest having a recess formed in the upper portion and an armrest hinge provided on one end, a rear monitor mount provided in the recess and rotatable about a shaft extending parallel with an armrest hinge shaft, a vertical rotary motor coupled to the armrest hinge, for rotating the rear monitor mount, and a rear monitor connected to the rear monitor mount, wherein the rear monitor rotates toward or away from the recess according to rotation angles of the rear monitor mount.
2. Description of Related Art
A car rear monitor is generally mounted on the rear side of a front seat or on a center console.
The rear monitor located on the rear side of the front seat provides a good view to only the passenger seated behind the front seat, but the other rear seat passengers have difficulty in watching the rear monitor.
FIG. 1 is a conventional rear monitor mounting structure. Referring to FIG. 1, a rear monitor 50 mounted on the rear part of the center console 10 can provide convenience to all rear seat passengers. However, this configuration still has several problems.
First, it is difficult to utilize the space around the center console 10 since a separate bracket 20, on which the rear monitor 50 is mounted, is provided on the rear part of the center console 10. In addition, the load of torque for driving the rear monitor 50 has to be increased when the rear monitor 50 is in use since the rear monitor 50 is spaced at a predetermined distance “a” from the rotary shaft in order to not obstruct an outlet port 60 of an air conditioner duct for the rear seat passenger. Accordingly, the capacity of the motor is inevitably enhanced, and noise is increased.
Second, aesthetic appearance is negatively affected and installation is cumbersome since the rear monitor is mounted separate from the armrest.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.